


Two Tales of Five Sentence Smut

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Five Sentence smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of hitting 500 followers on my Tumblr and in memoriam of the wonderful Five Sentence Smut blog—I have written 5 pairings/groupings of 5 sentence smut.  Pick what you like and enjoy.  Oh, and the Wincestiel is non-Wincest, if that makes sense.  EDIT: Removed the RPF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tales of Five Sentence Smut

**Destiel**

Dean’s eyes widened and he choked on a sharp intake of breath, his fingers clenching uselessly at the sheets, chest heaving, legs quivering, a fine sheen of sweat covering his whole body as Cas moved slowly—so fucking slowly—inside him.  “I told you, Dean, I watched humanity for a very long time and while the sex may have been repetitive, I did pick up on a thing or two.”  Dean’s lips were parted but he could form no words to tell the former angel to hurry up, to give him more, give him less, to just go ahead and kill him already.  His whole body was vibrating, his nerves balancing on the edge of a knife as the orgasmic pleasure radiating throughout his whole body was centered on the smooth, tortuous glide of Cas’ cock inside his body; his own cock twitched in desperate neglect, but it was better than anything else he had ever experienced in his life.  Cas leaned down so that his lips just brushed Dean’s as he whispered, “That’s because it’s  **me** ,” and Dean fell over the edge, spinning and crashing in wave after wave of ecstasy.

 

 

**Wincestiel**

Sam dropped his eyes, his cheeks burning, his dick straining in his boxers, and he barely kept his breathing under control as Dean flipped Castiel onto his stomach and sank right back into his body—smoothly, without resistance, to the hilt.  “What’sa matter, Sammy?” Dean panted, “thought you wanted to see Cas moaning and desperate and out of control.”  He punctuated his sentence with a vicious thrust of his hips and Cas cried out, making Sam’s head snap up and make eye contact with Cas whose eyes were glassy, lust-filled, pupils blown wide with greedy want.  “Sam,” Cas groaned, his voice even rougher than usual and making Sam’s cock twitch and pulse out precome, “come here and let me,” he trailed off, licking his lower lip.  Sam was up in an instant and pulling his dick out as he approached Cas and placed his cockhead against his lips; Dean was smiling and fucking Cas harder as he watched his baby brother disappear inside his angel.

 

 


End file.
